Kingdoms of Phoenicia
A Directory for the Kingdoms of Phoenicia for easy routing to a specific kingdom's page. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Illian Empire: '''The Illian Empire, more commonly simply referred to as The Empire, is the single largest polity—both in size and population—in the known world. It dominates the Proximian culture sphere and no single country can rival its global projection of power. There are nations which the empire competes with—the resurgent Aeneian’s would be considered a great power, for example—but there is no country on equal footing with the Empire’s war machine. The Illian Empire is the globe’s singular super power. _______________________________________________________________________________________ [https://phoenicia-kingdoms-rp.fandom.com/wiki/Nova_Indomitus '''Nova Indomitus]: 'The element beaten basalt cliffs of Iradeth to the South split wide to reveal the trade city of Nova Indomitus built upon the delta of the river Lignum Carnis. The objective-driven Tribune rules the autocracy from the wealthy minority to the impoverished masses. Home to the largest navy in Illian, the harbor of Nova Indomitus is a major trade hub in times of peace. Slavery is a common practice, thievery is regulated, and nothing endures without the Tribune's approval. _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'The Holy City: Nova Carthago, the Holy City, is the seat of power for the Proximian Faith. The former capital of the Illian Empire it now exists as a sovereign city-state governed by the Faith's leadership from the Parthenon; the cathedral of cathedrals, temple of temples, holy of holy's. Ruled by the Proximus Vitem Mortem who commands the faith, it is a city of religious zealots with zero tolerance for heresy. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The VonDraco Empire: 'VonDraco was and has always been a place of refuge from the world and its plagues, it had always been one of the few places you were not judged by your race. Where the heavenly and the hellions had always blended and meshed into one life. A land were the waters kissed its edges, leaving it well known for its seafood, and fish exports, it had also been well known for many merchants and travelers come to enjoy. This Empire has no tolerance to foreign religions within its borders that are not its own, and as such are firm believers of the Proximian faith. _______________________________________________________________________________________[[Loxodonian Khanate|'The Loxodonian Khanate]]: The Khanate covers a large expanse of Iradeth, and is comparable in size to Vendilyr--the two of which are second only to the Aenean Empire. Made up almost exclusively of the pachyderm race known as the Loxodon, they are a people almost constantly at war with themselves. Only invasion from the outside world has ever united the warlords together under a single banner. For much of the Khanate's history, they have been sovereign from foreign leaders. It was only the combined might of Alexander and Azazel that they were brought to heel before the might of the Illian Empire. _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Centauri Califate|'The Cenauri Califate']]: Primarily occupying the steppes of Vendilyr, the Centauri Califate are a nomadic people that wander in and out of the borders of most nations on Iradeth. As a people, they are comprised entirely of Centaurs and enjoy a culture free of walls and physical confines. They recognize personal property, but only among one another. Most of their resources come from raiding and pillaging which typically goes unchecked. A horde of screaming centaurs is not a friendly site on the battlefields. They rarely venture into Aenean territory, and when they do they never raid. _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Cycien|'Cycien, the Anthorcite Kingdom']]: The isolationist nation of Cycien—also known as the Anchorite Kingdom—is a mountain kingdom that lies north of the Imperium. It is ruled as a magocracy where the most powerful magic users occupy the highest positions of government. The government regime is ruled by a council of the country’s six most powerful mages—one for each major college of magic. _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Shadowvine|'Shadowvine']]: Shadowvine is an exclave of the Imperium that is separated from the body of the Illian Empire by the nation state of Cycien. Though it is not the Northernmost tip of the Empire, it is the most Northerly territory of the Empire that is continuously settled. Its geography is even more rugged than Cycien’s, existing almost entirely within the peaks of the Forsaken Mountain range. The Northern tip of Shadowvine lies beyond the mountains, touching the beginnings of the Frozen Wastes. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Sihaya: A large expansive city, generally safe by day with night quickly becoming a hunting ground for creatures of the night and beasts that use the cover of darkness to try and enter the city. Protected by the City Watch ridding the more feral creatures that inhabit the more decrepit buildings would prove more dangerous than simply maintaining their numbers. _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[The Aenean Empire|'The Aenean Empire']]: The Aenean Empire is a sovereign nation located in Iradeth. It is the largest in size of landmass and second in population. Within its borders, it contains only three provinces—each ruled by the same families that controlled the territories as Illian Principalities. _______________________________________________________________________________________ For a comprehensive list of every article detailing lore within the setting, you can view the "All Pages" list here. Category:Locations